Tales of Tooth and Jack
by thepineandthestar
Summary: [PRE AND MIDQUEL FOR BURGESS ACADEMY AND ITS SEQUEL] These are just little stories, more like drabbles, explaining why everything happened in "Burgess Academy". And, you get to meet the antagonist for the sequel of Burgess Academy and why he wants to antagonize(?) Jack and Tooth. NOW UP: "MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER"


**Woot! Woot! I'm baaaaaack! Okay, I know I said that there is a sequel for Burgess Academy, and there _is, _it's called "Welcome T(w)o Burgess Academy". Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. Anyways, this, the whole series, is gonna be like, a midquel, is it even called a midquel? Anywho, YES this _is _a midquel for Burgess Academy and Welcome T(w)o Burgess Academy. But it's not only going to be a midquel, I also have plans for Jack's first day in BA, I'll finally tell the story on why Scarlett despises our little Jackie boy. Then, of course, this one, a midquel in the fourteenth and final chapter of BA, remember? There was a three year interval between the two chapters. Then maybe, the last day of camping, because I haven't actually known what happened in the last day. Then, definitely, Jack and Tooth's first year on being parents, who could forget that? The time Tooth and Jack spent without each other! That's like, four years, right? I mean, something _must _have happened to either of the two and why Scarlett was acting so nice in the Graduation chapter. See? I still have a TON of plot holes for the two stories, and this, will be the bridge(s)._  
_**

**Read on, I guess.**

**Oh, and I still don't own Dreamworks! Woke up late, again, so, plans of taking over Dreamworks are delayed. Maybe tomorrow?**

* * *

**MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER**

"Dad, I'm not kidding." Tooth shook her head no, "I agree to be married. I want you to step down from the position and get rest."

"But Toothsie, I can't let you get married to a random hoodlum. I am not stepping down as king as long as I have to."

"Haroom, just do what your daughter wants you to do. It's for your own good." Rashmi stated, patting her husband's arm

"Then you'd get married to that Jack boy? Not a chance, Toothiana."

"No, dad. I already told him that I won't go back up there. I promised to you, right? I'll get married to a high-class mermaid. And I'm only going to be fine if you are." Tooth answered, "Please, do it for me."

"King Haroom," a guard entered the room and called, "Someone had come from another palace and has requested your presence in the town square."

"Who is it?" Haroom asked

"He does not want to tell it, my king. He told me that you should see it for yourself." the guard responded

"Well that answer was rude." Tooth furrowed her brows

Haroom exited the room and urged the other two to follow.

"Exactly." Rashmi pointed out

Tooth stared at her mother then a horrified expression spread on her face.

"Oh no."

"You! What are you doing here?" Haroom asked

"I, I came to ask your daughter's hand for marriage."

And there stood Jack, in the middle of a semi-circle crowd in the town square, in his ice bubble once more.

"Oh boy, what's he going to do?" Tooth asked herself worriedly

"Who do you think you are to think that you have a right to marry my only daughter?" Haroom asked sternly

It was always like this in the kingdom. For the past two years. Everyday or every other day there would be a new suitor for Tooth's hand in marriage, but none actually came close to doing just that. Haroom was too stern, Rashmi had a specific boy in mind for her daughter and Tooth would just simply refuse.

"Well, I uh, I graduated Burgess Academy. Just two days ago." He pointed, "And I have a job. It's not a financially paying job but, my job is to spread snow and happiness to little children all around the world."

"Do you seriously think that that's enough to be the new king?"

"The thing is, I really don't. I don't even think I'm fit to be a king." Jack shook his head, "But I can be a rightful husband to your daughter. I'll cherish her till the end of my days. And I'll never forget how much that person with the tail and wings changed my life, for the better, and I want to repay her for that, just by doing the same."

"By what?"

"I can't actually translate it to words, but can a song do?" Jack sheepishly grinned

"Get on with it and be on your way."

"_Sir, I'm a bit nervous, 'bout being here today._" He started, "S_till not real sure what I'm going to say._" he shrugged

"_So bare with me please, if I take up too much of your time,_"

"_See in this box is a ring for your oldest. She's my everything and all that I know is._"

"_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side. Very soon I'm hoping that I..._"

"_Can marry your daughter,_

_And make her my wife._"

"_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life._

_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah._"

"_I'm gonna marry your princess_

_And make her my queen._"

"I'm already queen." Tooth chuckled

"_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen._

_Can't wait to smile,_

_When she walks down the aisle,_

_On the arm of her father,_

_On the day that I marry your daughter._"

Haroom rolled his eyes at the boy, not quite impressed.

"_She's been here every step._

_Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)._"

"_But I did leave him. And he really was scared to death._" Tooth commented

"_So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad,_

_I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)._"

"_And tell death do us part,_

_There's no doubt in my mind._

_It's time._

_I'm ready to start._

_I swear to you with all of my heart..._"

"_I'm gonna marry your daughter,_

_And make her my wife,_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life._"

"_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah._"

"_I'm gonna marry your princess,_

_And make her my queen._

_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen._"

"_I can't wait to smile,_

_As she walks down the aisle,_

_On the arm of her father,_

_On the day that I marry your daughter._"

"_The first time I saw her,_

_I swear I knew that I say I do._"

"_I'm gonna marry your daughter,_

_And make her my wife._

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life._"

"_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die._"

"_I'm gonna marry your princess,_

_And make her my queen._"

"_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen._

_I can't wait to smile,_

_As she walks down the aisle,_

_On the arm of her father,_

_On the day that I marry your daughter._"

Tooth's father still had his same expression afterwards. He just simply sighed, shook his head and uttered, "Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is no."

* * *

**Okay so I used up all my words up there, oh, and this isn't the only chapter for this. This _was_ supposed to be a one-shot, without the other little plots for the stories, but then I figured, if this would be a one-shot, then it's gonna be, like, 10K words long, no one wants to read something _that _long, specially that the plot's only Jack trying to get Tooth's father's approval of a wedding.**

**Anyways, review? Oh, and if any of you reads HTTYD fics here, I'm gonna be putting up a special Halloween fic! I don't know for RotG though, still cooking up a plot(but it's kind of not possible for me to write a Halloween fic for RotG because I'm planning to write one for PnF, Phineas and Ferb, my home fandom).**


End file.
